Patients of this study will receive the research drug SU101. The Food and Drug Administration (FDA) has not approved SU101 except for use in research. The purpose of this research study is to find the answers to the following questions: 1) What is the length of time for the tumor to begin growing in patients who are treated with SU101 given intravenously (into a vein)? 2) What is the length of time for survival for patients who are treated with SU101 given intravenously? 3) What are the side effects of SU101 dosing schedule when given into a vein initially as four doses (on four consecutive days) followed by a maintenance dose every week for six weeks? 4) What is health-related quality of life in patients treated with SU101 according to the dosing schedule?